Half
by Paradojica
Summary: Ciertamente, aquello era lo único en lo que tenía total seguridad: ese maravilloso 50%.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Se revolvió inquieta en su posición.

Inhaló y exhaló.

Por Dios, en esos momentos tal vez le viniera bien una buena siesta o uno de los pasteles de manzana que solía preparar su madre.

-¿Una siesta?-. Susurró, pestañeando con consternación.

Su interlocutor la miró.

-¿Pastel de manzana?-. Musitó nuevamente, más para sí misma, que para otro.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?-. Inquirió la pulga que se mantenía unos metros frente suyo, sentado cual indio, posición bastante parecida a la que solía adoptar su amo.

-Nada Myoga, he hablado en voz alta-. Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. -¿Puedes continuar contándome respecto a tus sospechas?-.

-Realidad-. Corrigió Myoga.

-Puede ser-. Respondió con cautela.

-Es-. Se apresuró en contestar.

-No lo sabemos-. Recordó.

-Yo lo sé-.

Y ella suspiró.

-Esto puede pasar desapercibido para muchos señorita Kagome, porque el olor del amo Inuyasha y el suyo están muy mezclados, tanto que es imposible distinguir si se encuentran juntos o separados. He de admitir que pensé conseguirlo aquí-. Dijo el pequeño anciano con respetuosa sinceridad.

Ella escuchaba sonrojada, pudiendo hacer poco más. Estaba sola con la pulga aquella tarde de primavera frente a las cristalinas aguas poco profundas del río. Su encuentro había sido casual.

Aunque las casualidades no existían en su vida; por lo que, ya que lo analizaba mejor, había sido causal.

-Si puede pasar desapercibido para muchos, ¿por qué para ti no?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-Llámelo experiencia-. Fue su limitada respuesta.

Él parecía estar destinado a decirle una serie de cosas esa tarde.

-Por fortuna tenemos noches de luna nueva-. Soltó él por lo bajo, de pronto.

Qué diablos...

Ella observó con los ojos muy abiertos al anciano, el cual mantenía en ese momento los ojos cerrados, y en su rostro se divisaba un ligero sonrojo acusador.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder con fiereza, miró hacia otro lado. Se sentía tan en evidencia que resultaba complicado mantener al margen la oleada de vergüenza que parecía amenazar con consumirla.

Es que no había mucho que decir o hacer al respecto.

Ya había tenido el puntual presentimiento, y aunque tanto Sango como Kaede se lo habían insinuado también, sólo Myoga le pareció el del criterio infalible.

Y como no.

Era un hecho.

Estaba embarazada.

Decidida, inevitable, e innegablemente embarazada.

-_…Él puede ser un mediodemonio señorita, pero recuerde que tiene dos facetas más: demonio y humano. Así que en cualquiera de esas circunstancias es perfectamente posible…-._

Esas habían sido parte de las palabras con las que Myoga había iniciado su preámbulo, el cual había finiquitado por esclarecer sus conjeturas.

Ella no había profundizado en el tema de las formas de su esposo. Que sí, ciertamente habían tres de ellas: como semidemonio, como humano y como demonio. Pero lo que nadie parecía saber, a excepción de ella e Inuyasha, y con increíbles pruebas infalibles; es que él tenía una muy particular cuarta forma.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Lo que le faltaba era entusiasmarse demasiado recordando la experiencia con Myoga frente suyo, a sabiendas que, en primer lugar estaba terriblemente hormonal, y que, en segundo lugar pero no menos importante por ello, el anciano podría percatarse, perturbadoramente bien, de sus reacciones.

Y de su aroma.

Ese aroma que no daba lugar a su privacidad porque la dejaba en evidencia con su esposo prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Ese aroma.

Ese bendito aroma...

Desgraciado.

Tragó seco y sonrió nerviosamente a la pulga, quién la observaba inquisitivamente con sabia mirada de júbilo.

La sorpresa que se iban a llevar todos cuando se percataran que el retoño en cuestión había heredado las simpáticas orejas en punta iba a ser insuperable.

Podría colocar las manos al fuego y sin pensarlo. Sabía que el pequeño fruto de su embarazo sería medio demonio, todo su ser se lo gritaba con una vehemencia que la desarmaba.

Todo su ser, y la cuenta que había sacado mentalmente que involucraba directamente sus días fértiles.

¿Qué cómo era posible?.

Parece que si su suegra había podido, ella también.

Siempre tomando los mejores ejemplos.

-¡_La situación es diferente, y tú sabes muy bien porqué!-. _Exclamó odiosamente su subconsciente.

Claro que lo era, es que Inuyasha como demonio era devastador, e intentar explicar su cuarto estado de transformación -devastadoramente sensual- la llevaría inevitablemente al cómo lo había descubierto.

Un cómo en el que obviamente no iba a profundizar. Pero sabía perfectamente que tan turbia se podía tornar la situación en un santiamén.

Se sintió marear, por lo que se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si esta acción pudiese estabilizarla en algo.

No podía esperar a ver la reacción de los suyos cuando se dieran por enterados que su hijo, tendría también lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Aquél era un gran detalle que ni siquiera el sapiente Myoga dilucidaba todavía, pues le había dejado claro que se sentía seguro que el bebé sería humano.

De que sería humano, lo sería…

Pero por supuesto que lo sería…

Un 50% cuanto mucho.

¡Oh sí!, cuanto material de invaluable contenido para la creativa mente de Miroku.

_**¡Hola, hola!.**_

_**Quiero aclarar que este one-shot está relacionado con la historia "Inquietante", subida hace unos días. La misma fue clasificada como correspondía en virtud que es una lectura para público adulto. Aclaratoria que hago por cuanto puede picar la curiosidad, y si este tipo de género (erótico) no es de tu agrado, será mejor que pases de ello.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
